


Deep, Intimate Bond

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [150]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Not Oblivious, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, M/M, Oblivious Dean, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shares the reason Castiel can't stay in the Bunker. Castiel is pretty smart for a clueless guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep, Intimate Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 3 I'm No Angel

Castiel couldn't look away. His face was just covered in disbelief, and it made guilt coat Dean's stomach. Castiel stood.

"If you don't mind me asking, why can't I stay, Dean?"

Dean glanced up, and caught Castiel's hardened face. He sighed and rung his hands together. "I'm really sorry, Cas. But you have to understand, I need to make sure Sam's okay, and-"

"Didn't you say another angel fixed him? What protection could he possibly need now?" His voice was dangerously close to sounding angry. Dean suck in a breath and raised his head to meet Castiel's eyes.

"I always need to protect Sam. Even if I didn't want to, I just feel it in my bones. I don't have a choice. I really am sorry Cas. But it's for Sammy."

Castiel's head tilted and his eyes narrowed in his signature "I-don't-understand-your-logic" face, before his stormy expression disappeared and he nodded in understanding.

"Ah, yes. I forgot about your unusually deep and intimate bond with your brother." He wrapped the remainder of his burrito and started for the door. "I will talk to you soon, Dean."

Dean watched dumbfounded as Castiel close the door behind him. His words made loop-de-loops in his head. He could only say one word.

_"What?"_


End file.
